The invention relates to a system and method for providing a user with directions to a location, e.g., via telephonic communications.
It is commonplace that a vehicle driver while driving needs to obtain directions to a desired destination. The driver may utilize a mobile phone to call an operator for such directions. After the driver provides to the operator information concerning his/her whereabouts and desired destination, the operator retrieves from a map server an appropriate route to the destination, and turn-by-turn driving directions thereto. The operator typically provides the directions to the driver over the phone all at the same time.
However, it is inconvenient for a driver while driving to write down the directions provided by the operator, let alone the fact that the driver is normally unequipped to do so. For a relatively short trip, the driver may be able to commit the directions to memory. For a relatively long trip, the driver may need to repeatedly call for operator assistance to refresh his/her memory of the directions. In that case, the driver most likely is connected to a different operator each time and needs to re-convey his/her whereabouts and repeat the desired destination to the operator, thus causing significant inconvenience to the driver.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a technique for effectively providing a user of a communication device with travel directions to his/her desired destination, where the communication device is widely utilized which includes, e.g., a telephone, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), facsimile device, pager, short message service (SMS) device, etc.
In accordance with the invention, instructions such as travel directions are provided, to a user of a widely utilized communication device, in installments. By utilizing the communication device, a user receives from a system or an operator travel directions whose amount is controllable by the user. The term xe2x80x9coperatorxe2x80x9d used herein broadly encompasses entities that are capable of providing information assistance in a communication environment, including without limitation human operators, voice response/recognition capabilities, web-enabled operator services, and other electronic access. To that end, travel directions are stored in a file, and an indicator is used which is associated with the file. The travel directions are delivered to the user from the file in a selected order. When the user requests to halt the delivery of the directions as the user may be able to memorize only a limited number of directions at a time, the system or operator responsively stops the delivery, thereby conveying a first installment of directions to the user. The indicator is then used to indicate where the first installment ends in the file. When the user requests a second installment of directions, by relying on the indicator, the system or operator locates in the file the proper beginning direction of the second installment, and delivers the second installment to the user.
In an illustrative embodiment, a user utilizes a communication device, e.g., a mobile phone, to call an operator for travel directions, the operator obtains the directions and causes them to be stored in a data file. To facilitate the user receiving directions in installments, the file has a pointer associated therewith which indicates the memory location in the file from where the directions are being retrieved. The directions are then read by an interactive voice response (IVR) unit to the user in a synthesized voice (or alternatively by the operator verbally). After hearing an installment of directions, the user terminates the phone connection or otherwise signals to end the installment. The pointer then indicates from where in the file the subsequent directions are to be read. When the user calls the IVR unit (or the operator) to request another installment of directions, the IVR unit (or the operator) retrieves the previously created directions file, and reads the directions from that file starting from a direction indicated by the pointer. This process can be repeated until all of the directions in the file are communicated to the user.
Thus, an object of the invention is that a user can utilize a common communication device such as a telephone, mobile phone, PDA, facsimile device, pager, SMS device, etc. to obtain travel directions while he/she is driving, walking, or in other mode of transportation.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, the user""s communication device incorporates capabilities of providing information concerning the location of the device, and thus the user, in obtaining travel directions. For example, the communication device may incorporate a conventional location technique, e.g., a global positioning system (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d) technique, for providing the location information in a GPS format. This is particularly advantageous in those circumstances where the user has gotten lost when requesting new or further directions, or where the user for any reason does not follow the order of the directions in the previously created directions file. For example, in the latter case, when the user communicates to the subject system or operator a request for a new installment of directions, the user location information is also communicated. In response, the subject system locates the most relevant direction in the file to the user""s location, where the most relevant direction may or may not immediately follow the previous installment in the file. A direction is said to be the most relevant if, of all of the directions in the file, that direction covers a location point which is closest to the user""s location. If the distance between the user""s location and the closest location point does not exceed a predetermined distance, the subject system or operator delivers the installment starting from the most relevant direction. Otherwise, if such a distance exceeds the predetermined distance, the user necessarily has deviated significantly from the planned route and is thus assumed lost. In that case, the subject system or operator may warn the user of the significant deviation and suggest that the user retrace his/her path back to the planned route. The system or operator thereafter delivers to the user an installment starting from the last read direction, instead, to help refresh the user""s memory of some of the roads that the user may have traveled before his/her xe2x80x9clostxe2x80x9d state. As an alternative, the subject system or operator may formulate another route to help the user to return to the planned route. In either event, as soon as the user is back on the planned route, upon request by the user for an installment of directions, the system or operator delivers an installment starting from the most relevant direction as described before.
As a second alternative, the system or operator may reformulate a route from the location where the user is declared lost to the same destination as the original planned route as if the user started a new trip from the lost location. The information concerning the new route may then be delivered to the user in the manner described before.